Running Away From This Place
by FamilyGuy97
Summary: Tired of her abusive life in Quahog Meg decides to finally run away
1. Chapter 1

I've always been disgusted by the way that everyone treats Meg. It's horrible and she doesn't deserve it

 **Chapter One**

 **Running Away**

Meg Griffin slammed the door to her bedroom in a fit of rage. Another day of being bullied, abused, humiliated, tormented, and neglected and she was at her breaking point. Meg had desperately tried to stay positive telling herself "a few more months and you'll be out of here". But she couldn't stay positive anymore and she couldn't wait all those months until graduation. If she didn't get out of Quahog soon she would go mental and do something horrible either to herself, her family, or the population of James Woods High.

"That's it!" Meg said her tear stained face against her pillow "I'm getting out of this town! I'm running away and I'm never looking back!"

Meg knew that there were better options than running away she knew she could go somewhere to get help. But every time she had gone to get help from someone she was either ignored or nothing ever happened. So that night up in her room Meg Griffin began to lay out the plans for her escape from Quahog Rhode Island. And with her plans set Meg was able to fall into a peaceful sleep and had nice dreams about her future once she was out of Quahog.

The next morning Meg was awoken out of her sleep by the sound of her alarm clock going off. Meg hit the snooze button and then jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet. Meg had taken to hiding personal things in the back of her closet so her parents or Chris wouldn't find them and do god knows what with them. And that's where she had hidden all the things that she would need for her escape plan money, road maps, documents and paperwork. She had her plan all figured out she would go about her morning routine acting as if every thing was normal except for when she left for school she wouldn't go to school she'd go somewhere else and then come back home after a period of time. She knew that Peter would be at work, Chris would be at school, Lois would be off on her weekly spa trip with grandma, but she didn't know about Stewie and Brian. Meg figured she could handle them if she ran into them. And with everything set into place Meg began to go about her regular morning routine perfectly acting as if nothing was different she doubted if her family would notice if something was different with her anyways. Meg showered, dressed, brushed her teeth and then made her way down to the breakfast table where everyone already was

"Good morning sweetie" Lois said as she placed a plate of food at Meg's spot

"Good morning mom" Meg replied as she took her spot

"Shut up Meg" Peter said before shoving half his plate into his mouth

"Oh Peter that's disgusting!" Lois yelled at her slob of a husband

"Go dad go!" Chris encouraged

Meg just rolled her eyes and kept eating knowing that she'd be out of there soon

"So Meg anything big going on at school today?" Brian asked

"I have a couple of tests but I don't think that's anything big"

"Did you study?"

"Hm?"

"The tests did you study for them?"

"Yeah but I wanna get to school early so I can get some more studying in"

"Ok cool, cool"

The conversation ended and soon the only noise was that of Peter and Chris seeing who could finish their plate faster while Lois let out noises of disgust.

After awhile Meg glanced up at the clock

"Oh my god I gotta go!"

"Wait? What? Where? Why? Meg you haven't even finished your breakfast!" Lois said

"I know but I have tests and I wanna get some final studying done"

"Yeah it's not like she has any friends to meet" Peter said making himself and Chris laugh

"Peter!" Lois spat

"Peter, Meg has a few friends" Brian said defending Meg

"Oh yeah how come I've never met them then"

"You have several times"

"I have? Well i don't remember! So i say she doesn't have any! So there!"

Peter sat back in his chair smugly while Brian just rolled his eyes at the fat idiot and Chris laughed

"Ok I don't have time for this I have to go!"

"Ok bye Meg sweetie!" Lois called out

"Bye everyone!" Meg called back knowing this would be the last time she would see them

Meg picked up her backpack and purse and pulled out her car keys. She headed outside got into her car, started the ignition and headed not towards James Woods High School. Meg wasn't exactly sure where to go to so she just drove around until she figured it was safe to go back to the house and get her stuff. It was at least half an hour later when Meg pulled into the street behind her house and parked her car as to not arouse the suspicions of the neighbors especially Bonnie Swanson. Meg walked through house who's backyard connected with their backyard and then through their backyard she opened the unlocked back door and made her way through the kitchen and into the living room and up the stairs.

"Seriously they have got to start locking that door any weirdo could just walk in" Meg said as she climbed the stairs

Meg quietly walked down the hall and opened the door to her room she stepped into her room and then shut the door and let out a big sigh of relief. No one was here which was perfect it would be easy for her to pack her stuff she was taking and then slip out undetected. But she also knew someone could come home any minuet and ruin her plans so she had to start packing quickly. First she packed the things in her closet the things she knew that she needed for her plan. Then she packed her books, her journals and notebooks, her diary and writing materials. Next she packed her laptop, iPod and their respective chargers and then her stuffed animals and a few pictures some of her and her friends and some with her family in happier times. Then she packed some clothes, beauty stuff, and some valuable breakable stuff she didn't wanna leave behind and then some personal care items she was gonna need.

Once she was done packing all the stuff she was gonna need she placed her packed bags at the bottom of the stairs and went back up to write a letter to Brian her only ally in the house to explain what she was doing. How ever unbeknownst to Meg as she was writing her letter Brian and Stewie returned home from a shopping trip.

"Brian do you think I'm a horrible person for buying all those Madonna CD's?" Stewie asked as they walked in the house

"Uh no I don't" The dog replied

"Because the look the cashier was giving me seemed like I am"

"Maybe it's because you were buying all those Madonna CD's"

"Well whatever I'm going to go put these away"

"Alright you do that I'll be in the kitchen"

"Yeah getting drunk at nine in the morning"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"I could have sworn you did"

"No, no I did... Hey Brian aren't these Meg's suitcases?"

"Yeah, yeah they are what are they doing down here?"

"Well they appear to be packed full of things"

"OHMYGOD! Are we being robbed!?"

Stewie opened one of the bags and looked through it

"No it looks like this is all Meg's stuff"

"Meg's stuff?"

"Yes all of these bags are packed full of Meg's things

"Why would any one break into our house just to steals Meg's crap?"

"I don't know why someone would break into our house to steal Meg's stuff"

"You don't think that this is something of Peter's doing do you?"

"No the fat man's been at work all morning"

"Then why would..."

"OHMYGOD! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"

The pair looked up to find Meg standing at the bottom of the stairs

"Meg!" They both said at once

"What are you guys doing why are you going through my stuff?"

"Well why is your stuff down here and all packed?, why are you here?, why aren't you at school?"

Meg took a big breath of air and then made a deep sigh

"Well since your here I guess I have to tell you then"

"Tell me what I don't understand?"

"I'm running away Brian"

"What!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **TALKING WITH BRIAN**

"WHAT!"

"I'm running away"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of my life here! Everyone hates me and treats me like crap!"

"But you can't runaway"

"Why! So I can stay here and keep being the family punching bag!"

"No! I mean there are much better options than running away!"

"Like what Brian suicide? Is that what you want me to do you want me to fucking kill myself!"

"Um I guess I'm not going to be needed in this conversation so I'm just going to go on and head upstairs so just excuse me" Stewie said and then ran upstairs to his room

"No! No! Why don't you just sit Lois, Peter, and Chris down and talk to them"

"I have before Brian but they don't listen to me!"

"Well maybe you should be less whiny"

"What!"

"I said maybe you should be less whiny"

"Less whiny"

"Um yeah"

"What the hell does that mean Brian"

"You mean all those days I came home crying you thought that I was just be whiny!"

"And, and complaining"

"You thought all these years I was just whining and complaining!"

Brian stood there for a moment scared to answer Meg

"Answer me Brian!"

"Uh yeah I kind of did"

"I honestly just... Oh what am I kidding of course you'd think I was whining and complaining" Meg said as she sat down on the couch

"I don't follow" Brian said as he sat down next to her on the couch

Meg sighed

"Brian you're the only one in this house whose treated me with respect, like a human being, and not like a piece of shit. You're really the only one whose ever been nice to me these past few years."

"I feel like there's a but coming on"

"But sometimes you're just like the rest of them"

"Just like the rest of them? Rest of who? I don't understand?"

"You've taken any opportunity you can to laugh at me, mock me, criticize me, make fun of me, call me names, you've joined in on the verbal abuse, laughed at the things they've said, you've put me down and you yourself told me NOT to reach for the stars but then told Chris that HE SHOULD reach for the stars"

Brian hung his head down in shame

"Why Brian why!? What have I done to you! What have I done to anybody to deserve this!?"

"Meg I'm, I'm sorry I never ever meant to hurt you"

"I just wanna know why you did all those things"

"The chain reaction I probably joined in because everyone else was and I'm just an asshole a self-centered asshole who just cares about himself and his flop writing career"

"And Brain whenever you would win some contest or come back from some seminar I was always the one who asked you how it went or congratulated you I was the only one who ever cared and you would say please I'm talking or not now you wouldn't care that I was the only one who cared"

"You were the only one who cared"

All the sudden memories started racing through Brain's head off all the times something important happened and all those times Meg was the only one who cared. All the times he had been cruel to her and yet she was always nice to him and always cared about him and he started to cry.

"Oh god Meg I'm so sorry"

"I just wanna know one more thing, why did you tell me not to reach for the stars but tell Chris he could"

"Because I was jealous"

"Jealous? Jealous of what"

"I've seen some of your writing Meg and it's ten times better than anything that I could and did ever put out. It's fantastic, it's amazing , it's some of the most incredible stuff that I have ever read in my life! Oh and frankly Chris is a complete idiot"

"He is, but do you think I could become a famous author!"

"I do"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You could become a famous author Meg"

"Really!"

"Yeah and I know that your also really good at science and medical stuff you could become a doctor maybe"

"Really! You think so"

"Yeah I do, and despite what I may have said or Lois or Peter may have said Meg you can be whatever you want if you just put your mind to it"

Meg smiled

"Thanks' Brian"

"You're welcome Meg"

The two hugged

Brian glanced up at the clock

"OHMYGOD!"

"What!"

"Lois is gonna be home from her spa trip with Babs soon!"

"Oh crap I gotta get going!"

"Ok uh, do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh god yes please! Thank you!"

"Ok where are you parked?"

"Out in the street behind the house"

"Ok"

With quick efficiency Brian and Meg packed her bags into the trunk and backseat of her car

Once all the bags were back it was time for Meg to say goodbye

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Brian said

"Yeah, yeah it is" Meg replied

"I'm gonna miss you Meg you're the only sane person in this house of dysfunction"

"I'm gonna miss you to Brian"

The two hugged

"Um listen I wrote a letter to you because I figured I wasn't gonna run into and it's basically all the stuff we just talked about and what not but I still think that you should read it"

"Ok I will and Meg!"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself"

"I will you take care of yourself to Brian"

Brian smiled

"I will"

They hugged one more time and then Meg got into her car and started off waving to Brian as she drove down the street

Brian smiled and waved back and then watched as Meg drove off into the distance and once she was out of sight he headed back into the house and up to Meg's room to read her letter. Once in Meg's room he looked around and could tell that things were gone. He sighed and then spotted the letter on Meg's vanity/desk and then sat down to read it.

 _ **Dear Brian**_

 _ **I'm writing this letter to you because frankly you're the only who ever gave a shit about me in this house these past few years. And having the family dog be the only one to give a shit about you is not a good life to leave. Anyways I'm running away from this place, this family, and this horrible life that I leave. I'm going to go as far away from this place that I can I'll most likely head out west to Colorado or Wyoming some place like that.**_

 _ **Anyways I know that you have partaken in the abuse, neglect, and humiliation that i have suffered over the past few years. But I forgive you because you knew in your heart that it was wrong and you did stick up for me like this morning. I still wish to remain in contact with you even after I have left Quahog . And one day I hope that you realize the only people that selfish whore and that fat bastard care about are themselves. And maybe one day you'll get up and leave to just like I did anyways take care of yourself Brian. You're the only one you have to rely on in this house because everyone in it is a self-centered piece of shit**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Meg**_

Brian put down the letter and began to cry again the full realization of who Lois and Peter were and what they had done to Meg. Hit him like a ton of bricks but also the fact that Meg could be so forgiving even after all he had done to her.

And he sat there crying until the sound of the door opening and Lois's shrill voice snapped him back to reality.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **SELFISH PEOPLE AND BAD PARENTS**

 **Most of this chapter is going to be a conversation between Brian and Stewie about the Griffin's bad parenting and selfish ways. Because let's face it on top of abusing Meg they really don't give a shit about Chris and Stewie and the only times they do are when it can benefit them personally. I also feel like Stewie has more hate inside of him for his sorry of an excuse for parents than he does for Meg so I'm going to make him team Meg.**

"Brian! I'm home!" Lois's shrill voice called out as she shut the front door

Brian wiped his tears and composed himself to go downstairs to greet Lois. He desperately wanted to go down there and give Lois a piece of his mind. Tell her what type of parent she was and rip into her for abusing and neglecting Meg and causing her to run away. But he knew he couldn't he knew he had to wait and see if she and Peter noticed that Meg was gone. Instead Brian regained his composer and walked down into the living room to great Lois

"Hi Brian I'm back from the spa!"

"Hey Lois how was it?"

"Oh my god! It was so good! It felt so good to be pampered by such hot men!"

"So uh what all did you and Babs have done while you were there?"

"Deep tissue massage, facials, ice bath, sauna, we had those hot rocks you put on your body"

"That uh, that sounds nice"

"Oh my god it was! And the guy who was giving me my massage was so hot!"

"Uh that's nice"

"His name is Jorge! He's Puerto Rican we flirted a little!"

"Lois! Your married!"

"Oh calm down Brian! A little flirting with a hot stranger didn't hurt anything!"

"Whatever"

"Ugh! But now I have to get back to reality!"

Brian just rolled his eyes

"Well I better get started on the laundry"

"Ok you have fun with that"

And with that Brian walked into the kitchen to make himself a drink and Lois headed into the basement to do laundry

About half an hour later Brian was sitting in the kitchen drinking a martini and reading the New Yorker when Stewie entered the kitchen crying

"Oh my god Stewie what's wrong!"

"I didn't get to say goodbye!"

"What?"

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Meg, Brian I didn't get to say goodbye!"

"Stewie I thought you didn't really like Meg"

"byt my hatred for that Red-haired Skank and that idiotic fat man are much bigger than my dislike of Meg besides I'd come to realize that were both victims"

"Victims of what?"

"Of parents who shouldn't be parents Brian! Lois and the fat man are the worst parents ever!"

"I do have to agree Stewie they are horrible"

"They only care about themselves and the only times they care about their kids are when it benefits them!"

"That's, that's very true"

"When Meg got that makeover and became a singing sensation, when Chris was going to become a famous painter, when I did those Calvin Kline diaper adds, when Carter made Chris the solo heir to his fortune"

"My god that's...Your right! God they are horrible parents"

"There selfish, abusive, neglectful, and only care about their kids when it benefits them! And I'm glad that Meg got out of here!"

Suddenly the line of Meg's letter started to repeat themselves in his head

 _ **"And one day I hope that you realize the only people that selfish whore and that fat bastard care about are themselves."**_

And the anger began to rise up inside of Brian

"There a sorry of an excuse for parents! I don't understand why we haven't been taken away from them yet! Oh! No wait we have twice! And yet we were returned twice! And I don't understand why!"

"Because we're a middle class white family"

"But I don't understand why CPS hasn't come to investigate this family yet!"

"Because someone would have to call in with allegations of abuse and none of you three so any outward signs of abuse. And the two times that you were all taken away weren't because of abuse. The first time was because of the Prada bag/trophy incident and the second time was because Peter was declared retarded and injured Lois with fry grease.

"But I don't understand why we were given back to these two bloody selfish idiots!"

"Like I said we're a middle class white family"

"But don't forget Brian were guilty of treating Meg like shit to!"

"I know and I feel horrible about it I just I can't believe that I took part in any of that crap"

"I know I feel horrible to because I realize that she's my only other ally in the house"

"Wait what about Chris?"

"No offense but Chris is too stupid to realize his parents don't give a shit about him"

"I'm sorry to say but that's true"

"It would take a push off a cliff for him to realize that his parents don't care about him"

"Yep"

Then the kitchen door opened and Lois appeared holding a basket of laundry

"Oh my god! This is so boring! I'm going out for a smoke break!"

"How long was she down there for?" Stewie asked

"At least an hour and ten minutes or so"

"That's what how many loads of laundry?"

"She's done at least one"

"My god! No wonder anything doesn't get done around here! She does an hour of work and then takes a two hour break"

"Or she does an hour of work and then takes an all day break and then so I have to do all the goddamn house work!"

"God what a poor excuse of a mother and a goddamn lazy cow!"

 **MEANWHILE**

Meg sang along to the radio as she drove into New York. She turned north onto the highway instead of going straight in order to avoid all the traffic going into NYC. She knew it would be longer but she alos knew that it would be worth it in the end.

 **BACK AT THE GRIFFIN HOUSE**

Brian looked at the list of chores that he would be doing today

Laundry

Dishes

Make The Bed

Vacuum

Dust

Wash The Windows

Clean Out The Fridge

Take Out The Garbage

He then glanced out the kitchen window into the Swanson's backyard where Lois and Bonnie Swanson were sitting in patio chairs. Drinking some Lemonade and laughing and talking and having a good old time.

Brian let out a low growl and then got started on the chores.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **THE FIRST NIGHT AWAY**

After a few hours of having a good time with Bonnie, Lois headed back over to her house to finish all her work. Walking in through the kitchen door she found Brian sitting at the table a martini glass in front of him.

"Oh my god Brian I have so much work to do!"

"Don't worry I got it all done for you"

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Brian!"

"Yeah your welcome"

"Well I better start on dinner Peter's gonna be home soon"

"Don't worry I made dinner to"

"What did you make?"

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and peas"

"Oh Brian! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it"

 **MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK STATE**

Meg dropped her suitcases onto the floor of her hotel room with a loud sigh and then shut the door. It had been a long day of traveling and all Meg wanted to do was eat, take a shower, and then go to bed. Meg knew that there were going to be lot's more nights like this but it would be all worth it once since got to her final destination.

For dinner Meg decided to buy something from that little convince store like place in the hotel lobby. And then take a nice long shower before heading to bed she wanted to be up as early as possible to get a head start on her trip.

 **BACK AT THE GRIFFIN HOUSE**

Lois quickly began to set the table with the dinner that Brian had made and with dishes at everyone's spot at the table.

"Good! Everything looks good!" Lois said to herself

Just then the front door slammed open and then shut again

"Lois I'm home!" Peter called out from the living room

"Hi dad! Look what I made for you!" Chris said as he handed Peter one of his drawings

"Oh wow Chris thank you!"

"Hi Peter, Oh! What do you have there?"

"A drawing your uber talented son made me"

"Oh wow Chris that looks really good!"

"Thanks mom!"

"Ok now go wash up it's almost time for dinner"

"Ok mom"

As soon as Chris was out of sight there tones completely changed

"Do you think we could get anything for this?" Peter asked

"I don't maybe" Lois responded

"Well if not we can just burn it or hide or something"

"Oh god it's so ugly I don't want that in my house!"

"God I know! It's hideous! It looks like he sneezed on it and painted it with his nasty boogers"

Peter and Lois laughed

"Oh my god I am so funny!"

"Oh my god! Your hilarious

 **BACK IN NEW YORK STATE**

Meg walked from the elevator towards the little store like place in the lobby of the hotel. Meg looked around her and smiled she knew that none of these people knew her or about her plan. She knew that none of these people cared about her and not in the I despise you way. She knew that none of these people cared about her because they were all too busy with their own lives. She walked into the little store and looked around quickly picking out her dinner and then some snacks for her trip tomorrow. Once everything was paid for she headed back up to here room and ate. "This is better than whatever crap Lois made for dinner tonight" Meg thought to herself. After she was done with her dinner Meg decided to watch a little TV before going to take her shower.

 **THE GRIFFIN HOUSE**

"Oh god Lois this is amazing!" Peter said before shoving more of the meatloaf Brian made into his mouth

"Oh! Thank you Peter! It's a wonder I had enough time to make this after I spent almost all day doing housework"

Brian dropped his fork and shot Lois a mean look of course she was taking credit for the work that he did

"Selfish bitch! Taking credit for the work that I did!" Brian mumbled to himself

"What was that Brian?" Lois asked

"Huh? Oh nothing! Just another story idea"

"Yeah like it'll ever get written!" Lois said making her, Peter, and Chris laugh

Brian glared at them before slamming going back to eating

"Selfish bitch whore!" Steve mumbled to himself

"What's that Stewie you want more of mommy's food?"

"You mean Brian's food you selfish pig cow!" Stewie said to himself in his head

"No, no I'm good!"

"Ok, well eat all your peas so you can grow up to be big and strong just like daddy"

"Yeah don't you wanna be just like daddy when you grow up Stewie?"

"If you mean a fat, selfish, abusive, alcoholic bastard with a dead end job then no" Stewie said in his head

 **NEW YORK STATE**

Meg let out a sigh of relief as the hot water fell all over her tired, aching body. "It's nice to be able to take a shower without having those fat assholes play a joke on me" Meg though to herself. Meg poured some of her body wash onto the scrubby thing and moved it all over her body.

"Oh my god this is so nice!" Meg said aloud

Once she was done showering she dried off, brushed her teeth, and then put on her pajamas and then hopped into bed. She read a little bit out of one of her books and then shot Brian a text and then turned off the lights and went to bed.

 **THE GRIFFIN HOUSE**

Lois stood at the kitchen sink doing the dinner dishes and doing the most work that she's done all day. Brian and Stewie were both at the kitchen table Brian eating ice cream and Stewie coloring in a coloring book. While Chris was upstairs doing homework and Peter went out with Cleveland, Joe, and Quagmire to get drunk at the Clam.

"Meg sure was quiet tonight and she didn't eat a lot either"

Then Lois started to laugh

"Ha! Maybe she's trying to be anorexic again! Maybe to try and make herself look thin! Ha! Like that'll ever happen!"

"God what a horrible woman!" Stewie said

"Yeah and none of them even noticed that Meg was gone" Brian replied

"God! I know right! How bad of a parent do you have to be to not even notice your own daughter isn't even here!"

"Yeah! And I'm sure wherever Meg is right now is 5000 times better than here"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **THE NIGHTMARE**

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever I had a case of writers block and then wrote this chapter 2 different times and I didn't like it. And then this finally came to me today and I plan on making at least the next two chapters primarily about Meg.**

That night Meg had a bad dream. Actually it was more like a nightmare

Meg was back in Quahog, she was stripped of all he clothes except her bra and panties. And she was chained to a post in the park. And everyone from Quahog was there. Connie, Gina, Quagmire, The Swanson's, Mort and Neil, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Jerome, Dr Hartman, Her entire family, everyone. They were all crowded around her throwing rotten food and mud at her and calling her names

"Dog"

"Pig"

"Cow"

"Whale"

"Sea Cow"

"Manatee"

"Fat"

"Ugly"

"Gross

"Loser"

"Pathetic"

"Disgusting"

"Pathetic Loser"

"A Fat Ugly Bitch"

The most vile names under the sun

And when she started to cry, they simple laughed at her and then started to throw taunts at her

"Kill yourself!" Connie spat

"You're a disgrace!" Peter spat

"I wish I had aborted you!" Lois yelled

"You're delusional to think I would touch you! Or any man would touch you!" Quagmire said

"I'd laugh if you said you were raped cause no man would ever wanna touch you!" Joe yelled

"You're a fat, pathetic, ugly, loser!" Gina spat

Meg kept crying and they all kept laughing, and throwing mud and rotten food at her, and calling her names, and giving her taunts. And then suddenly she woke, Meg shot up in bed breathing heavily and a thick cover of sweat covering her. Once she realized it was a dream she lay back down, but she couldn't get back to sleep.

"It's just a dream, It's just a dream" She told herself over and over again until she finally fell back asleep

A few hours later the alarm on her phone went off alerting Meg that it was time to get up. Meg turned her phone off, hopped out of bed and went about her morning routine. About an hour or so later he things were packed and she was in the hotel dining room eating breakfast. She was also making a list of all things that she needed to do.

Meg took a sip of her coffee and then looked down at her list

 _ **THINGS TO DO TO START NEW LIFE**_

 _ **THERAPY**_

 _ **EYE DOCTOR**_

 _ **DYE HAIR**_

 _ **BUY NEW CLOTHES**_

 _ **GET NEW PHONE AND NEW PHONE NUMBER**_

 _ **JOIN A GYM**_

 _ **FIND A PLACE TO LIVE**_

 _ **FIND NEW EMPLOYMENT**_

 _ **PLASTIC SURGERY (IF NECESSARY)**_

 _ **CHANGE NAME (IF NEEDED)**_

 _ **SCHOOL**_

Everything looked good and if she needed to add or take off anything later she would.

Meg put away her list and went back to eating her breakfast. Once she was done eating she headed back up to her room gathered her stuff and headed out. She paid her bill, handed in her room key and then loaded up her stuff into her car. Once she was sitting in her car she did some quick searching and then headed back out onto the road. Meg hoped that she would be somewhere in the Midwest/great lakes region by the night.

 **QUAHOG**

Meanwhile the Griffin family had just wrapped up breakfast and were ready to carry out their regular daily schedule.

"Oh my god Lois that was so good!" Peter said and then burped

"I'm glad you liked it" Lois replied

"Hey where's Meg?" Chris asked

"She's sitting right over there" Lois said and then pointed to Meg's empty spot at the table

"No she's not"

"Huh?"

"See!"

Lois and Peter both turned around to where Meg was not sitting to find that her chair was in fact empty

"Wha? Where is she.. Oh! You know what I bet she's doing her I'm gonna lock myself in my room and not come out phase so people will we sorry for her or something, Haha!"

"God how pathetic!"

Lois and Peter both started to laugh hysterically

Chris was to bust picking a scab on his arm to pay attention and both Brian and Stewie were trying their hardest not to yell to Lois and Peter

"Peter aren't you gonna be late for work?" Brian said flatly

"Oh my god I am! Thanks Brian"

"Yeah whatever"

"Bye family" Said and then walked out of the kitchen

"Bye Meg!" Peter shouted up the stairs and then started laughing again

Lois laughed again and then gained her composer

"Alright Chris come on you're gonna miss the bus and be late for school"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming"

Chris grabbed his backpack

"Bye guys!" Chris said and then walked out of the house

"Alright I'm gonna go outside and do some work in the garden" Lois said and then headed outside

"What she mean's by doing work in the garden is go outside for an hour long smoke break and then come inside and be a lazy ass right?" Stewie asked

"Yep" Brian replied

"God I hate her so much"

"Yep"

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know I figured that we could just hang around here"

"Ugh! Fine! I'm gonna listen to my Madonna CD's "

Stewie hopped out of his chair and left the kitchen and headed upstairs

Brian pulled out his phone intending to play Candy Crush when he noticed for the first time he had text from Meg. He opened his messages to see what the text said

 **From: Meg**

 **Hey Brian what's going on at home?**

Brian quickly typed a response and hit send

 **ON THE ROAD**

Meg was a few miles away from the town where the hotel was when her phone pinged. To be safe she pulled into the nearest rest area to check her phone. It was a response from her text she had sent to Brian last night

 **From: Brian**

 **Lois is a bitch and Peter is a douche so nothing new here and they haven't even noticed your gone**

Meg snorted of course they wouldn't notice she's gone there to busy wrapped up in thinking about themselves

Meg responded to Brian's text and then pulled out of the rest stop and back onto the highway

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
